If I die young
by ThePen23
Summary: After winning Nationals for the first time in their Senior year Kurt and the rest of the Glee club mourn the lost of one of their own. Major character death. Au.


A/N: This is AU where after getting to Nationals the second time in their senior year. Much thanks to Lady Jones for betaing. Thanks Jie Jie.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or the song which is 'If I die young' By The Band Perry.

* * *

><p>Kurt stood on a bridge, looking down. Rose petals were falling from his hands as he plucked them from the flower. The yellow, red, and white petals fell into the river, floating down stream. Tears fell, mixing with the water as he thought of the brunette he once knew. Her brown eyes flicking in his memory, alight with determination, joy, friendship, and so many others emotions.<p>

"It's my go-to shower song. It's also my ring tone." Her voice sounded. Kurt opened his mouth.

_"If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song"_

Kurt sang.

_"Uh oh, uh oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and_

_Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_

_Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had, just enough time"_

Kurt remembered the blood, surrounding Rachel's body, when he ran into the alley she was pulled into. Remembered the white man looking up, before he fled.

_"If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a, bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river, at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had, just enough time_

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom_

_I'm as green as the ring on my little, cold finger, I've_

_Never known the lovin' of a man_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand,"_

He remembered her squeaking when she showed him the ring he helped Finn pick out. Remembered her saying that she was so glad she had never went all the way and was able to save it for her wedding night.

_"There's a boy here in town who says he'll love me forever,_

_Who would have thought forever could be severed by_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well,_

_I've had, just enough time_

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_

_What I never did is done"_

He remembered the black that was her funeral. How even Puck was in a suit. He remembered the pearl necklace Burt and Kurt gave her, when Finn had proposed to welcome her to the family. They had been Kurt's mother's.

_"A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar_

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'_

_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a, bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river, at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song"_

Rachel's dads had tried to sell her songs but Finn had put his foot down. He handed the songs to members of the Glee club who were going to make it big, knowing that they would give her the proper due. Kurt remembered the song that Finn, Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, and Schue had been writing for their wedding, which had been happening in two months, that they sang for her funeral. It had expressed all their love for her as a friend, teacher, and lover, and all their heart break at her death.

_"Uh oh (uh, oh)_

_The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)"_

Kurt gave a soft laugh remembering when they were doing the ballads and how Brittney thought it was a duck, and Rachel had to explain to her and everyone what it really was.

_"Go with peace and love_

_Gather up your tears,"_

Kurt wiped his tears away.

_"keep 'em in your pocket_

_Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had, just enough time_

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls "_

Kurt dropped the petal-less roses down into the water, watching the petals travel down stream, the sun rising behind him, remembering the young woman destined to make it big on Broadway, with a whole life ahead of her, who's life was taken by a mugger in New York, named Rachel Berry. He knew that one day it wouldn't hurt to think of her, but that he would always remember her. She was the girl wearing sweaters, and mini-skirts, full of herself with a amazing voice. She was the girl that brought them to Nationals with her never give up spirit, the girl that when they won Nationals for the first time, it was in her honor. She was Rachel, a girl who died too young.


End file.
